Wilson Times Two
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Torrie's younger sister joins the WWE and has a long jouney ahead. She learns to handle the life in the WWE and has Torrie to help her out. OC X someone Chapter two up and on hold
1. Chapter 1

Wilson Times Two

Summary: Torrie's younger sister Kira Wilson of Houston Texas is only 26-years-old and finished college one year before. She is now hunting for a job. Can her older sister Torrie help her out with her choice? Even if she is with Carlito? Can Kira keep herself from getting into some trouble with the worst kind of people? Set during the 2007 Royal Rumble.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Character Profile (Basic info)

Kira Lynn Wilson

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Age: 26

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER ONE**

**New Diva**

January 28, 2007...

Kira bit her lip as soon as she arrived that morning at San Antonio Texas. She looked around for her light blonde hair sister. She looked at her watch when her phone began to ring. She looked down at her phone and saw the caller id. She smiled when it said 'Torrie'. "Hello?"

"Hey sis where are you at?"

"I am waiting at the airport. Where are you at?"

"Carlito is kinda lost. We will be there shortly. We will see you outside of the airport in ten minutes."

"Thanks sis."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kira hung up her phone and got her bags and headed outside. She placed the bag down on the sidewalk and decided to fix her D Generation X Suck It Womens Tank Top that was short for her since she had worked out for so long. Her blue jeans had holes in them and she had her favorite black tennis shoes on that were old. She ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "Come on Torrie." whispered Kira.

"KIRA!" yelled a voice that belonged to her sister who was in a red cadillac.

Kira smiled and ran up to the red cadillac. "Torrie."

"Oh my god. You grew up into a wonderful young woman."

Kira laughed. "You haven't seen me since the divorce years ago."

Torrie bit her lip. "Yeah only got to see photos of you. Wow. I never knew that you were going to look so much like me."

Kira laughed again. "Well mom always said I looked like you and acted like you a lot."

"True. So are you ready to go. Oh yeah Kira this is my boyfriend Carlito."

"Cool." said Carlito looking at Kira.

Kira rolled her eyes. "I think I want to meet the other superstars."

"Are you sure you want a job here. I mean Vince McMahon will make you work very very hard."

Kira laughed. "Remember I went to college for a while. I just got out of college last summer."

"I know."

Kira got into the back after putting her bag in the car.

"Well Vince won't be none to happy with you wearing that DX top to the interview today."

"Well who said I was going to wear this?"

"Oh you aren't going to wear this?"

"No of course not. I was going to wear something more professional."

"Really what would that be?"

"Well what do the divas wear to their interviews?"

"Mini skirts and short tops. Just because Vince McMahon loves to see the skin."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Then I think I will just stick to what I am wearing."

"Well then he will call you a rebel."

Kira laughed as Carlito began to drive them to the arena. "Did you forget when we were kids you were dancing ballet and I was dancing to pop music."

"Oh yeah dad always did call you his little rebel." said Torrie laughing. "I am guessing you never wore dresses before?"

"No of course not."

"Well you will want to wear a dress at the Induction Ceremony on March 31st."

"Really?"

"Yeah you do know what that is don't you?"

"Oh yeah of course I do."

"Well you got to have a dress for that night."

"What? Wow when did that happen? When did divas have to be there?"

"For a few years. You knew that I thought I told you on the phone a lot every time I went."

"Alright. I will try to find a dress for the Induction Ceremony in March."

"Alright."

Carlito pulled into the parking lot. "Alright ladies we arrived."

"Thank you Carlito baby." said Torrie kissing him.

Kira got out of the car and gagged a little. She grabbed her bag and walked inside of the arena. She found Vince's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Vince.

Kira walked into the room.

Vince looked up at the girl that entered the room. "Ah you must be Miss Wilson of Houston Texas."

"Yes I am."

"And you are related to Torrie Wilson."

"Yes sir."

"Alright I like the sound of this already. Now Miss Wilson. Do you have any experience in the ring?"

"Yes I do. I was trained by the best. I was trained by the Undertaker."

"That is good. I would love to see you perform in the ring. What do you think you could bring to this company?"

"A lot more action to the women's group."

"Do you see yourself as the women's champion soon?"

"Maybe."

"Alright that is all I needed to know." he said bringing out the contract. "This is a three year contract. I will give you contracts over the years."

"Alright."

"Alright sign here and here." he said pointing out the places where she needed to sign.

She signed her name on the papers.

"Alright you start tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon."

"You are very welcome. It was nice doing business with you." he said shaking her hand.

She got up.

"You can walk around with your sister and get to know the other superstars tonight and get to know them better."

"Alright." she left the room.

Torrie came up to her. "Well what did he say?"

Kira squealed and hugged Torrie. "He gave me the job."

"Dear this is great." Said Torrie returning the hug. "This is better you are on Raw. This is awesome."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. What will Kira think when she meets up with the other superstars? Like it hate it please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson Times Two

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Chapter 2

Meeting the Stars

Kira decided to stay close to Torrie just to make sure she didn't get lost. She didn't want to be lost on her first day at her new job.

"You ready to meet some of the stars?"

"Yes Torrie."

"Alright then. Let's go and meet the divas first."

Kira nodded her head. She followed Torrie to the women's locker room.

They both went inside.

"This is Ariel."

Ariel just looked at Kira like she was a trouble maker.

"Ashley, Candice Michelle, Jillian, Kristal, Layla, Lilian, Maria, Melina, Michelle, Mickie, Sharmell, Trinity, and Victoria. Guys this is my sister. She just signed a contract with the WWE."

The divas smiled.

"It would be great to have another fresh face around here. Just to let them know that the women of this company ain't dying off." Said Jillian nodding her head.

"Well.. Kira it is time to go and meet the guys. Hopefully they ain't changing." said Torrie taking her by the hand. They went to the next room and Torrie knocked on the door. "Are you guys decent in there?"

John opened the door. "There is only a few of us here Torrie."

"Well I want my sister to meet the ones that are there."

"Tor we don't have to meet them all today. I mean I could meet some of them tomorrow."

"This is John Cena."

"I know who he is."

Torrie dragged her into the room. "That's Shawn and Hunter DX. Edge and Randy, Chris Masters, Chris Benoit, uh..That's all of them that are in here."

"Of course. Now can I get out of here." She said yanking her arm out of Torrie's grasp. She walked out and ran right into the Hardy brothers. She fell onto her butt.

Jeff looked down at her and held his hand out to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw his hand and took it.

He pulled her up off of the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Sorry for running into you."

"That's alright. Are you new here?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I am Jeff and this is my big brother Matt."

"Nice to meet you guys. I am Kira Wilson."

"Torrie's sister?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to the WWE." said Jeff smiling.

"Thank you."

"Hopefully I see you around here."

She smiled. "I am sure you will see me around."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Short chapter I am sorry for that. Hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
